


Piercing

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Category: Death Note
Genre: Inspired by a prompt, M/M, body piercings, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello gives Matt a lesson in patience. Silly little oneshot based on a prompt I submitted to OTPPrompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: Imagine person A comes home and surprises person B, showing them that they just got their lip/tongue pierced. Person B gets really excited/turned on… until A tells them that they were instructed not to give oral sex for several weeks while the piercing heals."
> 
> Yeah, so I submitted this prompt to the OTPPrompts blog on Tumblr and figured I'd write a fic based on it. Not meant to be taken seriously, obvs.

 Matt was so engrossed in his game that he didn't hear the front door to the apartment open.

“Hey Matt, look!”

The redhead rolled his eyes and paused, turning around to face his lover. “Yes, Mells, what is―holy shit...”

Mello was sticking his tongue out at him. And there was a silver barbell sticking through it.

“You got your tongue pierced?” he asked, as Mello hopped over the back of the couch to sit next to him.

“Yep,” the blond said.

“Why, exactly?”

Mello shrugged. “What can I say? Had a wild hair up my ass and wanted to do something a little crazy.” His words were a little hard to understand, as his tongue was swollen. “You seem surprised, Matt. It's not like this is the first time I've gotten something pierced.”

Matt glanced down at the small gold hoop just barely visible below the hem of Mello's vest. “Yeah, but when you got your belly button pierced you were drunk,” he said. Not that he was complaining about it or anything. He thought it was sexy, and he was the one to convince Mello to keep it once he'd sobered up.

“Do you not like it?” the blond asked.

“No, it's not that, I just--”

“Good, 'cuz even if you didn't, I'm keeping it anyway.” Mello flashed the small bit of metal teasingly.

“God, that looks painful,” Matt said, noticing the swelling.

“No shit. They jammed a needle through my tongue, dumbass,” he replied. He got up and headed to the kitchen to get a cup of ice to ease the swelling. “You know this benefits you, right?”

“Oh does it now?” Matt asked, confused at first, but after a moment's thought it dawned on him.

Or at least, it dawned on _part_ of him.

Mello came back to the couch, mouthful of ice chips and cup in hand. He looked pointedly at the bulge in Matt's pants and smirked.

“Oh yeah, that reminds me...” he said, a coy tone in his voice. “The piercing artist told me I had to refrain from oral sex for about eight weeks while this heals. I'll make sure to put this thing to good use when the time comes though, don't you worry...”

Matt groaned. “You're such a fucking cocktease, Mells.”

Mello leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. “I know babe. I'm gonna go brush my teeth and wash the piercing, then I need to make a chocolate run. Since _somebody_ evidently forgot to today.” He set his cup down on the table next to the couch, making sure to brush up against Matt's arousal before getting up. “Love you!”

Matt cursed under his breath as Mello left him there to tend to his little problem himself.


End file.
